The present invention is directed generally to light-emitting electronic jewelry and more specifically to articles of electronic jewelry which simulate the natural flickering of light from faceted gem stones.
Electronic light-emitting jewelry has previously been known. See for example this inventor's own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,459 and the reference cited therein. Whereas the jewelry of this inventor's prior patent is believed to have been a significant advance in the art, additional improvements have been made which are believed to resolve problems associated with that and other known prior electronic jewelry.
One such problem relates to providing a source for a randomly pulsing input signal. Electronic clock pulses are too regular to simulate natural flickering light and known motion detectors lack sensitivity.
Whereas light sensors are previously known, these are generally fixedly mounted and are dependent for operation upon changing ambient light intensities; either naturally as from day to night changes or artificially as from the on-off control of artificial light sources. Thus the popular usage of light sensors is not well-suited for electronic jewelry.
Other problems relate to the limited sensitivity of light sensors and the problem of maintaining sensitivity over a wide range of light intensities.
Finally, if light of a fixed intensity is emitted from the jewelry, this light will therefore appear too bright or too dim and therefore artificial under conditions of varying ambient light intensity.
These problems are believed to be resolved by the improved light-emitting jewelry of the present invention.
Accodingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide light-emitting electronic jewelry which is operative to simulate natural flickering light.
Another object is to provide such jewelry wherein the input signal for the circuit is produced by a light sensor.
A related object is to provide such jewelry with a pair of light sensors arranged for sensing light intensities from different directions.
Another object is to provide such jewelry with a combination of circuit elements which are sufficiently sensitive that an amplification stage is unnecessary.
Another object is to provide such jewelry with a circuit capable of automatic adjustments for maintaining high sensitivity over a very wide range of light intensities.
Another object is to provide such jewelry with a circuit which results in minimal current drain on the battery supply.
Another object is to provide such jewelry which is capable of effective operation on a low-voltage battery source.
Another object is to provide such jewelry which is uncomplicated in construction, attractive and natural in appearance and efficient in operation.